1. Field of the invention
This invention relates wire reel carriers and particularly to folding wire reel carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of electrical system sin buildings and some residences typically involves pulling large quantities of wire through. conduits and other raceways. In such a job, groups of different colored wires are pulled simultaneously through the various conduits. For example, a typical circuit for power receptacles involves pulling black, white, green and sometimes red wires through conduits between junction boxes. Many other wire and coloring schemes can be used as well.
Professional electricians keep these wires on reels. These reels can vary in size, but are typically less than one foot in diameter. The reels have a center hole that allows the reels to be placed on some type of axel so that as wires are pulled off the reel, the reel is free to turn. Many electricians build stands for these reels out of scrap lumber. Lengths of scrap conduit are used for the axels and the reels are strung on these conduits, which are then held by the lumber frames.
Although these simple reels can work, they tend to be built shabbily and do not hold up. Inventors have produced commercial type designs for such stands. Some examples of these are found in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,920, which discloses a device mounted on wheels that can hold many reels. This device is large and does not fold for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,645 teaches another device that can hold several reels. This device has a long front arm that can fold back for storage. A wheel is mounted on the arm so that the carrier can be wheeled about from job to job. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,745 disclosed a modified hand truck. This device has a frame attached that can fold out to carry reels of wire. The frame can be folded back to move the reels from job to job. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,280 teaches a basket type carrier that can hold a number of reels. The basket has a top handle that is used to carry to the basket around.
Several smaller carriers have been designed. These often take an “A” frame style Design that can fold for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,608 teaches a carrier that has a flat rectangular frame. Two vertical arms are foldably attached to the frame. The arms are raised into a vertical position for use. An axel with wire reels can then be secured in the arms and the wire can be pulled. When folded, a handle allows the frame to be carried. The frame has a storage compartment that holds the axel when it is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,013 teaches an “A” frame device that has two frame that are pivotably attached at the top. The unit has clips that hold the axels, which are locked using pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,787 teaches an “A” frame device that has one axel mounted in the top using brackets and pins. Additional axels are held using bushings that has rotating heads. The axels, which have spaced holes in them, are slipped over the bushings. The heads are then turned and the axels are locked in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,047 teaches a small frame that is designed to hold one line of reels. The axel is held in place by spring clips mounted on the top brackets.
All of the small, portable patents have the reels placed on an axel that sits between the sides of the frame. Moreover, although they can fold, they are still rather large frames. Some do not store the axels on the device when folded. Finally, they all have complex locking systems that require tools and or many steps to assemble the frame for use.